


Poetry

by wlbleach_strawberry



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Mentions of Sex, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlbleach_strawberry/pseuds/wlbleach_strawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry. Where a stash of poems is published.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poem One

The blade sinks in-

deep into my skin.

My blood starts to ooze,

I'm leaving a bruise.

 

Is one cut enough?

I hesitate, it's tough-

I lose all control,

as pain takes its toll.

 

More cuts appear,

on the 'unblemished' skin,

tears and blood,

beginning to smear.

 

Wipe out all your fears,

and try not to tear.

For you've gone through worse,

you've always been cursed.

 

The knife in your hand,

is your only friend.

So pick it up with care,

cut well, and fare.

 

Be proud of your wounds,

a story each tells.

They all may be bound, 

but they still hurt like hell.

 

Forget all the pain,

don't wait in disdain.

Remember the hurt,

the words said, so curt?

 

Always remember what they did,

the judgments inflicted,

mixed emotions that stirred.

 

So take a moment to pick up that blade,

think of the pleasure that will make you shiver.

So what if the scars can never fade?

It is worth it, the contentment making you purr.

 


	2. Poem Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem I wrote a few years ago.

 

I used to love it-

How our fingers laced and fit.

Yet here I am,

the feelings gone bland.

 

The days your texts ended with a dozen hearts,

I never once thought, we'd actually drift apart. 

The lies you said, it's amazing how they're made,

The day you left, how you finally turned to fade.

 

I remember that day, the heavy, pouring rain.

Staying awake, waiting in disdain.

The fight we had earlier,

that left me in tears.

 

The footsteps you took,

my body that shook.

Raising a fist,

it landed, a gift.

 

A trickle of blood,

following it, a flood.

Chortling in laughter,

leaving me to curl.

 

You left without a trace,

my heart beginning to pace.

My eyes shut tight,

I was losing this fight.

 

Every thought was a battle,

every breath, a war.

A knock on the door-

I had passed out on the floor.

 

You rushed by my side,

and loudly, you cried.

You held me so close,

I gave up and froze.

 

I took my last breath and looked into your eyes,

"Remember those lies? I'd remember as I die."

 

 


	3. Poem Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem written quite a long time ago.

 

Is life just a game?

Where you fight for your fame?

Or is it a road-

where you carry a load?

 

A dream to take flight,

soaring to a great height.

A dream that's been broken,

the countless lies that you've spoken.

 

Forced to study and top the class-

I've had enough, I'm filled with wrath.

Is life just about being the best?

Where you are put through dozens of tests?

 

It's time for you to shut the hell up.

And if you would please, stop being so snub.

Fight for my right,

I'd show you my might.

 

 

A sharp throbbing pain down my back,

happiness is something I feel I lack.

A shard of glass stuck to the whip,

I gape and feel my insides flip. 

 

When the tiles are painted a ghastly red,

the figure before you starts to fade,

the sight before you begins to blur,

you shut your eyes and never stir.

 

The glass that pricks into your skin,

and cuts it up into layers, thin.

The blood that slowly rushes up,

the pain that builds and starts to erupt.

 

The graded sheet that's dotted with sprinkles of red,

the doom that hovers and you know you're dead.

A hand that shoves you roughly down,

a whip that causes you to frown.

 

A mark is carved into your skin,

a scar that's longer than your shin.

The wound that becomes a part of you,

even if you were to start anew.


	4. Poem Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading this poem I wrote quite a while back really brings back a sense of nostalgia. I remember writing this after I heard Sunmi's song, 'Full moon'.

 

Our eyes are different,

gazes lock, this instant.

A touch that lingers,

your skin that tingles.

 

Your fingers, so slender,

caress, so tender.

Every move is careful,

seeming slow and painful.

 

Each breath is strained,

your neck that cranes.

Incisors that graze,

pupils that dilate and haze.

 

A desire that stirs,

in the pits of hell.

Your sight that blurs,

your speech that slurs.

 

A needy groan that leaves your lips,

the teeth that sink in, as you tighten your grip.

With one last shudder, your body gives in.

And falls into a deep slumber, a deadly sin.

 

When you first awake,

a gaze I shall take.

May your eyes reflect mine,

so that I know you're my kind.

 

In hope, I will wait,

for the full moon to rise...


	5. Poem Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about losing your stand in this judgmental society we live in. You know how expectations make the load on our shoulders so heavy that we begin to falter and lose our color and identity? Remember who you used to be before the society told you what to be.

 

A withering flower,

that once used to tower,

Had crumpled and tore,

faded and wore.

 

It lay on the barren.

It had lost all its passion.

It sighed in dismay,

and alone, it lay.

 

Gone were the days,

its petals were grazed.

The trickles of red,

had long started to fade...

 


	6. Poem Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited love.

 

The sight before her,

caused mixed emotions to stir,

fingers to curl,

sight to blur.

 

The rain that fell,

a story to tell.

Locked in a cell,

alone with no pal.

 

The sky cries in pain.

She looks, in disdain.

Their voices so faint,

her wrists now taint.

 

Her love for him,

was just a whim.

Her tears now run like a stream.

 

Unrequited love,

has nothing of worth.

Yet her heart clenches on,

Till the break of dawn.

 

 Her fingers run cold,

the sight unfolds.

Spreading like mould,

her undying love's untold.

 

She flails and wavers,

her lips now quiver.

In pain she shivers-

 

Crimson red stains the ground.

She stares at him, sad and frowns.

 

"I'm sorry for falling in love with you."

Her tears and blood fall, forming a pool.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Poem Seven

 

If life was a tie,

it was bound to lies.

 

If life shone so bright,

I'm in one without light.

 

In despair and disdain,

am I living in pain?

My cheeks are tear-stained,

my wrists have red paint!

 

A chuckle that's hollow,

the swiftness that follows.

The light seems to go bright,

to heaven, I take flight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Poem Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you feel so empty when the person you've held closest to you, leaves. You feel helpless and lonely, such that running away forever- perishing, becomes your only option to be with the person you loved dearly.

 

My best friend was Death,

the moment you left.

My craving for blood,

now awaken and flood.

 

My wish is to fall,

the demons on call.

I'm losing this fight,

wilting in plight.

 

A new day has come.

 

So I pick up this blade,

in hope that I'd fade.

To heaven or hell,

I hope you can tell.

 

Goodbye...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings to all readers. I really enjoy writing. Since I write poems a lot, I decided to publish them. I'm new here and everything is foreign. Please look after me! Feel free to provide me with any form of suggestion. I came here with a desire to improve and share my passion for writing.


End file.
